SHOPPING
by Leilani Brian
Summary: Toda a galera do clube Glee vai, juntamente com Will, ao Shopping pesquisar as roupas para as Regionais. Você não quer ver a Rachel sendo levada pelos guardas ao setor de segurança ou o Puck levando um fora daqueles? See it!


**SHOPPING**

* * *

Estão todos do New Directions andando na rua, menos as Cheerios e o Kurt.

- Ei, onde estão as Cheerios? - Will pergunta.

- Elas não vão poder vir. Têm um treinamento extra com a Sue hoje à tarde. - Finn responde.

- E o Kurt? Não imaginei que ele fosse perder uma tarde de compras no shopping... - Rachel comenta.

- É, isso é me-mesmo, es-tranho... - Tina.

Passa uma Ranger com o vidro da frente quebrado e quem está dirigindo é o Kurt.

- Querem carona?

- Com certeza! - Will fala abrindo um sorriso.

No Shopping

Kurt avista uma roupa colada super "cheguei":

- Wow! Mercedes, você está vendo aquilo?

Quando ela sorri e o acompanha para entrar na loja, Puck e Finn pegam Kurt, um em cada braço e o arrastam enquanto os outros riem e ele grita pra pararem, por favor.

- Kurt, não viemos comprar roupas aleatórias. - Kurt se cala e os meninos põe ele no chão enquanto Will fala - Precisamos achar um figurino para as Regionais.

Passa uma menina linda e Puck chega pra paquerá-la. Rachel entra no meio deles e briga com Puck. Então se vira para Will.

- Tive uma ideia. Me acompanhem.

Ela vai até a "pracinha" no centro do shopping e começa a cantar. Finn entende a mensagem e eles começam a cantar e coreografar juntos. Rachel pára e se vira para os outros:

- Vocês não vão cantar? - a turma e Finn arregalam os olhos para algo atrás dela, que se vira devagar.

Quatro seguranças levam eles, carregando-os pelos braços.

- Calma, só estávamos fazendo uma performance e...

Setor de segurança do shopping

Os guardas e o chefe conversam entre si.

- Eu estava cantando tão mal assim? - Rachel sussurra para Finn que está do seu lado.

- A questão não é essa, Rachel, na ver...

- Shh! Venham lo-logo! - era Tina atrás de uma pilastra – Vocês não po-dem f-ficar aí, o sr. Schu está com pressa!

Mostra os três saindo de mansinho na câmera de segurança, e o segurança assistindo.

- Ha-ham! - chega um segurança e barra eles.

- Olha moço, nós só estávamos... Quer dizer... - Rachel começa.

- Sede! Íamos beber água. - Finn completa.

- O bebedouro estava 1 metro e meio do seu lado esquerdo, mocinho.

Praça de alimentação

- Mercedes, você nunca comeu num self-service? - Mercedes olha seu prato muito cheio.

- Ué, a Mercedes tá aqui? Onde... Ah! Atrás do prato. Nem vi... - Puck provoca.

Todos riem.

- Sem brincadeiras, Puck... - Will fala sorrindo.

- Será que eles vão demorar? - Artie pergunta

- Eu bem que podia estar comprando minhas roupas collant agora...

- O que disse, Kurt? - Will pergunta.

- Na-nada, sr. Schuester.

- Calma aí, esse não é o... - Puck começa.

- Vocal Adrenaline! - Artie completa indignado.

Eles ouvem um som vindo da pracinha onde eles estavam. Foram até lá.

O grupo rival à New Directions está lá dançando e cantando.

Todos da ND assistem indignados.

- Isso não é justo... - Artie comenta, sem mudar a expressão do rosto.

Setor de segurança do shopping

- OK, vamos liberá-los, porém... Ué, você não estava aqui, estava?

- E-eu...

Os seguranças voltam a conversar entre si. Rachel, Tina e Finn se entreolham e reviram os olhos, soltando os corpos nas cadeiras.

Praça do shopping

Vocal Adrenaline termina de se apresentar. Todos aplaudem, gritam e pedem bis. Eles sorriem, agradecem e vão embora.

- O que tem de errado com a gente? - Mercedes pergunta se dirigindo à mesa mais próxima e sentando entediada. Os outros seguem ela mas ficam em pé.

- Não é com a gente, é com a Rachel, sempre dando uma de "eu sou a melhor e todos me amam".

- Não, somos nós, mesmo... - Artie responde abaixando a cabeça. Puck cutuca e ele a levanta denovo.

Kurt está dançando Single Ladies. O pessoal arregala os olhos, e quando Kurt olha pra trás, tem dois seguranças.

Setor de segurança do shopping

- Vocês têm companhia – fala um segurança colocando Kurt no chão.

Os seguranças olham de Kurt para os outros três da ND.

- Vocês estão juntos?

- Na-não! Nós nem co-nhecemos ele!

- Certamente que não, senhor! - exclama Rachel em tom de desespero.

Rachel cutuca Finn pra ele ajudar na desculpa.

- Quem é você, Kurt? - pergunta o Finn.

Tina e Rachel põem a mão na testa e abaixam a cabeça.

Praça do shopping

- Menos um.

- Não seja dramático, Artie. Vamos tentar tirá-los de lá. - fala Will.

A garota linda passa denovo.

- Mas não ter a Rachel por perto tem muitas vantagens... - Puck fala com um sorriso de canto de boca, olhando pra menina enquanto ajeita o cabelo.

Ele se aproxima.

- Oi, gata, quer dar uma volta na minha Ranger?

- Oh! Safado! Segurança! - ela grita e dá uma bolsada nele.

Os seguranças levam Puck.

Will, Mercedes e Artie se entreolham.

- Vamos dar um jeito de tirá-los de lá e ir embora. Pesquisaremos sobre o figurino na internet. - Will fala ficando impaciente.

Mercedes entra numa loja com roupas em liquidação e pega a última blusa juntamente com uma outra mulher. As duas começam a brigar.

- CHEGA! Parem já com isso, meninas!

Um segurança se aproxima.

- O senhor não pode falar nesse tom aqui. Terei de levá-lo comigo. Vocês estão juntos? - acrescenta olhando para Mercedes e Artie.

- Nós...

Setor de segurança do shopping

Puck, Kurt, Tina, Finn e Rachel vêem Artie, Will e Mercedes entrando com um segurança.

Os cinco abaixam a cabeça.

- O que deu nesses jovens de hoje em dia? - comenta o segurança-chefe. - Liguem já para alguém que possam vir e levar vocês. Alguém que seja _responsável_. - acrescenta encarando Will.

Os seguranças voltam a conversar entre si.

Todos olham para Kurt.

- Meu pai não pode me atender, ele está ocupado na oficina. - fala indiferente.

Todos olham para Rachel.

- Meus pais estão se divertindo no Canadá, e não levaram o celular para não serem incomodados.

Olham para Mercedes.

- Esqueci meu celular em casa.

- Não tenho celular. – Artie

- Perdi o meu. - Puck

- Sem bateria. - Tina

- Terri não pode atender. - Will.

Todos fazem expressão indignada.

Rachel levanta a cabeça.

- Sr. Schu... Que tal...

Todos olham para Will com carinha do gato de botas do Shrek.

- Não, nem pensar!

- A-anda, sr. Schu! É o ú-nico jeito. - Tina.

Will respira fundo e tecla o número.

- Alô?

- O que o faz ligar pra mim, amigão?

- Olha, Sue... - ele explica a situação.

- O Glee inteiro, preso no shopping?

- É, será que você não...

- HAHAHAHA!

Tu, tu, tu.

Finn tira os olhos dos peitos da segurança.

- Ah, vocês estavam querendo ligar? Posso ligar pra Quinn e...

Todos põem as mãos nas testas.

Finn desliga o telefone e avisa que Quinn está indo.

...

As três líderes de torcida chegam.

- Mas...

- Senhor... O quê, mesmo?

- Will.

- Will. O que o fez pensar que três menininhas do 2º ano tirariam vocês daqui? Nós não...

O segurança pára ao ouvir uma música.

O Glee começa a cantar e dançar super bem e os seguranças fazem cara de que gostaram.

Hello, Goodbye

You say Yes, I say No

You say Stop but I Say Go, Go, Go

Oh No

You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello

Hello, Hello

I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye

I Say Hello, hello hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

I Say High, You Say Low

You Say Why and I Say I Don't Know

Oh No

You say Goodbye and I say Hello

(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)

Hello, Hello

(Hello, Goodbye)

I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello

(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)

Hello, Hello

(Hello, Goodbye)

I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello

(Hello, Goodbye)

(Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why Do you Say

Goodbye, Goodbye, Bye , Bye , Bye ,Bye, Bye)

Oh No

You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello

Hello, Hello

I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye

I Say Hello, Hello, Hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say Hello

You Say Yes (I Say Yes)

I Say No (But I May Mean No, I can Stay Till It's Time To Go)

You Say Stop

And I Say Go Go Go

Oh No

You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello

Hello, Hello

I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye

I Say Hello, Hello, Hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say Hello, Hello, Hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I Say Hello OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO HellOOOO

Hay La, Hey Hello-a

Hay La, Hey Hello-a,

Hay La, Hey Hello-a, **| 2x**

Hay La, Hey Hello-a,


End file.
